


Now

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mayhaps this smut is a lil bit dirty lmao, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Smut, The girl doesn't end up with showki dont worry, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, pussy eating, yall pretend to be shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't really need to stay in Vegas.Card BPrompt: Vacation





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Times New Roman 11
> 
> All the dialogues in italics are in korean!
> 
> Also if you're... into that then you can just picture yourself as Lydia?? lmao (or Ronny). Just live your best life man, you do you  
> Picture yourself as one of the boys even. (I'd be Kihyun)
> 
> See this as me maybe making up for the terrible smut in Together skshjshsjs

The idea of going to Las Vegas for your 21st birthday isn’t very original. Kihyun knew that, but the man just really wanted to visit the city and have at least one good reason to. He had arranged it all, and his best friend Minhyuk was gonna come with, to get smashed with him and maybe lose all they had playing poker.

Then around that time Minhyuk got sick, super sick, and couldn’t travel such a long distance. He had apologized immensely, and Kihyun had promised it was fine. They could go the next year.

But it never really happened. Every time one of them was free, the other would have something to do, and in some occasions none of them were in the right mood. And so it came to a point where Minhyuk told Kihyun he should take someone else, and they could travel together somewhere else in the future, when both were available.

That’s how Kihyun and Hyunwoo ended up in Las Vegas together. The older was the second best choice for a trip like this, since they’re used to each other in a level that will allow them to be in one another’s company without growing tired of it, and without it being awkward. Hyunwoo was actually, after Minhyuk, his best friend. And at twenty-four years old, tired of waiting, Kihyun decided to take the older with him to America.

Third day into the trip, both fairly accommodated with the city and how things work around it, they went out together to a nightclub. They were already a bit tipsy, and had danced with some people as of now. Kihyun was mostly bored, though. He was having fun for the most part, but he wanted to go out with someone and hopefully get laid, but he didn’t want to leave his friend to fend for himself. Hyunwoo was maybe as good in english as Minhyuk, but the latter would have found a way to go home with someone by now probably, while Hyunwoo will most likely be going back to the hotel by the end of the night, and Kihyun is his babysitter as the fluent speaker one.

 _“Do you want to go back to the hotel? I’m getting kind of bored.”_ He mutters to the older.

Hyunwoo glances at him, fiddling with the shot glass he just put on the counter. _“I wouldn’t go so fast if I were you.”_ He chuckles. _“There are two girls who have been looking our way for a while now. And I’m pretty sure they’re walking straight to us as we speak.”_

Kihyun’s eyes widen just in the slightest, and he turns around coolly to check if he’s being pranked.

He isn’t.

“Good evening.” Says the shorter one, approaching with a nice and polite smile, holding the girl next to her by the waist.

“Good evening.” They respond in unison. “Having a good time?” Kihyun asks.

“We were actually talking about having a better time.” The same girl replies. “Oh, I’m sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Ronny, and this is my girlfriend Lydia.”

Kihyun tries not to express the confusion he’s feeling, and smiles at them. “Nice to meet you two. I’m Kihyun, and this is my friend Hyunwoo.” He says, nodding towards the older.

“Nice to meet you.” Hyunwoo offers them a smile.

“So, you were saying…?” The shorter male indulges, curious about her previous statement.

“My girl Lydia has found herself interested on your friend there.” The woman called Ronny smiles. “And I must say I think you’re very charming. And would look really good with her.”

This time he can’t hold back his confusion. “I’m sorry, you said she’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes, actually. We’re an open couple, though. My baby likes to have fun and she likes to let me know she’s having said fun.”

“It’s true.” Lydia says softly, and both men realize that’s the first time she’s spoken ever since approaching them. “We think you both are interesting.”

 _“What’s going on?”_ Hyunwoo asks Kihyun in korean.

 _“I wish I could tell you.”_ The younger whispers back. _“I have no idea either.”_

“I was hoping we could have this conversation in a more private setting.” Says Ronny with a tight lipped smile. “Though I don’t think that’s possible right now.”

“I don’t think so.” Kihyun chuckles. “What are we getting at here?”

Lydia glances sideways at her girlfriend, as if indulging her to speak.

“We are suggest the three of you go at it while I watch.” The shorter woman says. “To put it simply.”

There’s a silence.

“May I ask, if it’s not too weird, why you’re only watching?” Kihyun questions.

“I’m not really into men. Or engaging with strangers. But Lydia is.” She chuckles. “And I have fun watching her enjoying herself. It’s a win-win situation.”

“I understand.” The shorter says.

“So what do you say?” Ronny questions.

Kihyun turns to look at Hyunwoo, who seems to have gotten the topic right, but believe he’s got it wrong. He looks at Kihyun. _“Please explain.”_ He asks in korean.

 _“They want to know if we’re up to having sex with the taller girl while her girlfriend watches.”_ He says.

Hyunwoo hums. _“Are we?”_ He asks.

Kihyun frowns. _“Is it my decision to make? Do we want to have sex with a girl while another girl watches? We’re friends.”_

 _“We’re in Vegas. No one here even knows us. And we can work on not making it weird. A lot of guys have threesomes with their buds and it turns out fine, right?”_ The older shrugs.

 _“I guess…”_ Kihyun trails off. _“So we’re doing this, right? An american experience.”_ He chuckles, and Hyunwoo nods.

He looks back at the women, who were watching them with expectant looks.

“When and where?” Kihyun asks, and Ronny smirks.

 

The next day, in their hotel room.

They weren't staying very far away from them, so it wasn’t very hard to find.

Kihyun had gotten Ronny’s number, and they had texted each other basic information. They had to wear condoms, obviously. Lydia’s safewords were _red_ for stopping and _yellow_ for slowing down, and they had to follow those two rules strictly. Ronny was gonna watch not only because she enjoyed it, but to make sure her girlfriend was safe. They were both twenty-six, and have been dating for many years. It wasn’t unusual for them to engage in situations like this.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo don’t really talk about it much as they are alone, but decide to avoid the topic and the fact they’ll be having sex with the same person at the same time. They arrived at the designated place, made sure to let their hotel’s receptionist know the address in case they disappeared forever, and from there on, they didn’t even make small talk.

Lydia was there, wearing a big hoodie and what looked like soft cotton shorts, sitting on the king size bed, her straight hair tucked behind an ear and her dark tanned skin almost glowing under the fluorescent lights. Ronny was sitting on an armchair on the very opposite wall, with a full view to the bed.

Kihyun is the first one to approach Lydia. He kisses her, and is soft, trying not to startle her. She’s not short, probably around five foot five, but compared to Kihyun and Hyunwoo, obviously, she’s in disadvantage when it comes to height. She’s very pliant. Lets him undress her, and bring her to the bed. Hyunwoo kid of stands there awkwardly, and Kihyun doesn’t know how to invite him to approach without sending mixed signals, so he’s thankful when Lydia does it instead, offering a hand and pulling him to kiss her when Hyunwoo takes it.

The older man leans over her on the bed, so close to lying on top of her, and starts stripping off his clothes with her help. Kihyun himself takes off his own and strips down to his underwear. He glances at Ronny, and raises a brow. She's got an arm on the armrest  of the chair and her chin propped on her hand, and chuckles, motioning to the bedside table. Kihyun looks at it too, and sees the condoms and lube on top of it, giving her a thumbs up.

He approaches the both of them and taps Hyunwoo on the shoulder awkwardly. Thankfully it's enough to have him pulling away from Lydia. Kihyun notices he's the only one who's still got their underwear on, but doesn't worry about it at the moment, moving to the girl and helping her up the bed.

With a soft tentative hand, he spreads her legs, and she makes a very small noise at the ministrations. Hyunwoo's kneeling up in front of her, watching with hungry eyes, and the younger man has to chuckle.

 _“Hyung.”_ He calls. _“You can work on getting her wet for us, right?”_

The older is already nodding before he finishes the sentence, settling between her legs and kissing her inner thighs. Lydia keens, and when Kihyun glances at her, she's staring back at him.

“Anything you'd like?” He asks amusedly, a hand going down to cup her small breast.

She doesn't respond in words, but reaches to pull at his boxers. He watches her face, and feel his dick harden even more at the face she makes when Hyunwoo finally starts going down on her. He complies and takes off his underwear, and moans when she pulls him in and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Kihyun bites down his bottom lip as she slides them up and down around the shaft, and reaches for one of her legs, pulling it against her chest by the back of her knee, giving Hyunwoo more access.

The older licks her folds like he wants to take his time, and she whines whenever he sucks softly around her clit. Kihyun is really fucking hard. He stares down at her blissful expression as she bobs her head on his cock, and pinches one of her nipples. “You like having your pussy eaten, hm?” He asks with a malicious chuckle. “You like having your legs spread and someone eat your pretty cunt?”

She nods desperately, extremely turned on by both the dirty talk and the fact the bigger man between her legs is _really_ going at it now. Kihyun smirks at her expression, and moves his hand down her body teasingly, reaching the heat Hyunwoo's been playing with, and uses his fingers to spread her labia further. The older man looks up at him curiously, but doesn't stop. Kihyun bites down on his bottom lip as she goes faster on him, sucking all she can into her mouth and cupping his balls gently.

 _“Hyung.”_ Kihyun calls, trying to focus on talking to the older man and not on thrusting into Lydia's mouth. _“Do you want to go first?”_

Hyunwoo finishes off his work with one last suck, and when he kneels up to talk to Kihyun, glancing briefly at how Lydia's sucking almost all of him into her mouth, he keeps his fingers playing gently with her clit. _“You don't mind?”_ He asks.

Kihyun shakes his head. _“Not at all. I want to watch her first.”_ He hands the older a condom.

While Hyunwoo takes care of it, Kihyun pulls his underwear off all the way, before leaning down to catch one of Lydia's nipple with his lips, suckling on it while rubbing the other one. He takes a hand down to his own cock and jerks himself, humming at the sensation.

He notices when Hyunwoo's good to go, and straightens back up to let him have his way. The older helps Lydia up, and moves to sit back against the headboard. He's _really_ hard, as far as Kihyun can tell, and the mental image of his cock sliding in and out of her has his own dick twitching.

“Back to me.” Hyunwoo says to her, who understands and straddles his lap facing Kihyun. She reaches for him for leverage, and he moves forward so he's holding her by the waist as Hyunwoo lines himself up. She rests her head on Kihyun's shoulder, moaning softly as the older male teases her folds with the head of his cock. Then, he finally lets her sink onto him, and the noise she makes is so good on his ears it's like music.

“Go on.” Kihyun pushes, watching in astonishment as the older's cock disappears inside her, the remainings of it slick with her wetness. Kihyun reaches to tease her clit gingerly, almost not there, and she jolts and moans, pulling a moan from Hyunwoo too.

The older moves a bit forward, and he maneuvers Lydia so that she'll sit back onto him, legs spread and raised. He them takes her by the back of her knees and lifts her up, sliding her up his cock until just the the head is inside her. Kihyun barely has the time to feel his own dick getting wet before the older thrusts up into her, and she _shouts_ with her head thrown back.

It's a beautiful sight to see.

Her pussy is so wet that every thrust makes loud noises, and Hyunwoo's cock glistens with it, the fluids already starting to turn opaque from the friction. He groans as he fucks up into her, getting even more turned on by the soft _“Holy shit.”_ Kihyun mutters, watching the scene unfold right before his eyes.

Hyunwoo has his head buried in the crook of her neck, while he uses her like a doll almost, holding the woman up like she weighs nothing and fucking into her like he's in a hurry.

“How does her pussy feel?” Kihyun whispers teasingly to the older. “Does it feel good? So tight and wet? I bet you wish you didn't have to share.” He pouts playfully, and Hyunwoo has half the heart to glare, a whine escaping his throat when Lydia squeezes around his cock.

She moans loudly, needy, and it brings Kihyun into a headspace in which he feels like taking and taking and making her come as many times as humanly possible. And so with it in mind, he scoots down the bed and goes straight to sucking and licking on her clit, simulating the hard little nub with his tongue and lips and pulling loud and high pitched moans from her. It feels odd, a bit messy, to eat a pussy that's being fucked already, but it's still hot, and Kihyun still loves eating pussy as if his life depended on it.

And then both hers and Hyunwoo's moans escalate, and a second later her legs are shaking and trying to close around Kihyun's head, but Hyunwoo holds them open, stilling inside her and feeling her pussy throbbing around him. He puts her down atop of him, so that she’s lying with her back to his chest, and thinks they’ll try something else now, but Kihyun seems to have other plans, and doesn’t stop with the flicking of the tip of his tongue over her clit. Lydia’s legs jerk, and she whines as if she wants to get away from it, but also not. He suckles around the little nub, and puts his hands under her thighs as if to move her up and down the older male’s cock. Hyunwoo seems to get the hint, and goes back to thrusting up into her, slower, as she’s squeezing so tight around him.

As she’s so sensitive from a recent orgasm, she reaches the second one in less than a minute. She cries out and not only her legs, but her arms also shake slightly, gripping the bed sheets, and Hyunwoo has his hands on her breasts, playing with her nipples. She falls back onto him, panting, and her legs still tremble slightly, Hyunwoo’s cock still sheathed deep inside her. He doesn’t stop playing gently with her breasts, and Kihyun kisses around her vulva and the inside of her thighs.

Then the next thought in his mind is probably _‘Fuck it.’,_ because what he does next wasn’t expected by anyone. Except for Ronny, maybe. He gently pulls Hyunwoo’s still-hard-on out of her, and the older already makes an awkward sound as it is. Lydia raises her head to watch, curiously, and Kihyun holds Hyunwoo’s dick in his hand, as if he’s forgotten it was there, and starts to lick her clean of her own wetness. She keens, feeling oversensitive but also soft at being licked so gently by this handsome man, who’s got his lips and chin covered in her wetness, on top of another very handsome man while her girlfriend watches so lovingly.

She loves Ronny a lot.

But then, Kihyun pulls off the condom from the older’s cock, and wraps his lips around the head, sucking on it. The noise Hyunwoo makes is one of very pleasant surprise, and Lydia gasps at the scene that unfolds. The younger man strokes what of his friend’s cock he can’t take in his mouth, and bobs his head over rest of it, the ridge of the head slipping past his slick lips and making the older moan out as their gazes meet. Hyunwoo’s breathing is heavy, loud, and he looks at Kihyun with a curious but lustful gaze.

The younger man pulls his cock from between his lips, and runs the flat of his tongue over the underside, stimulating the sensitive part of it. Hyunwoo suppresses a sound that very much sounds like a whine, and Kihyun’s eyelids flutter as he smiles victoriously, slipping the cockhead back between his lips and sliding down, feeling gentle fingers thread through his hair; Lydia. She pets his hair, encouraging, probably loving the show. Then he pulls off again, and as he holds the older’s erection by the base, he taps the very wet head against her pussy, watching as it sheathes easily between her inner labia, with how wet she is. She covers her mouth with her hand while Kihyun stimulates the little nub of her clit with the soft glans of Hyunwoo’s cock.

And he keeps doing it, teasing and making her even wetter, as well as Hyunwoo — who hasn’t even come yet —,  and grabs a condom. He kneels up, and slides the latex down his own hard on, before pulling Lydia down Hyunwoo’s body, and leaning over her, balancing himself with his hands on each side of their bodies on the bed. He pushes inside, and nibbles on her collarbone as he thrusts inside, feeling Hyunwoo’s own cock nestled on the juncture of her thigh and crotch, his shaft coming in contact with Kihyun’s as he fucks the woman atop of him.

Hyunwoo feels hot, flaming hot. Kihyun’s thrusts are powerful, and Lydia has her head thrown back over his shoulder, practically screaming as he pounds into her, the wet noises echoing through the room, as well as the way she slides up and down his body at the strong movements due to how sweaty Hyunwoo gets. He watches her face, but can’t seem to stop himself from glancing at Kihyun too. The feral expression on his face as he’s overcome by pleasure, hips colliding with hers and pressing Hyunwoo’s cock between them.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” Kihyun says against her skin, breath jagged and voice hoarse. “You’re so wet I could slip right out if I'm not being careful.” He chuckles, and Lydia whines, legs quivering. Kihyun seems to accept the answer, and moves down to catch a nipple between his lips, tonguing at the dark brown nub.

Hyunwoo feels his own cock leaking against her skin, and is breathing heavily at how turned on he is. Lydia’s come at least two times, and both he and Kihyun haven’t yet. He doesn’t mind much, even if it’s frustrating, because that means it’ll last longer. He takes her by the hips, and slides her up and down his body, so that she meets Kihyun’s thrusts, and she rolls her hips onto him, needy.

The younger male groans, and moves back up from sucking on her nipples. She’s lost in moaning and babbling nonsense, and Kihyun glances up to realize he’s almost at eye level with Hyunwoo, the woman between them short enough not to block the view. It should feel awkward to stare your friend right in the face while you’re fucking someone on top of them, but Kihyun just feels hotter. He can’t seem to look away.

Hyunwoo doesn’t either. He laces an arm around Lydia, and reaches to tease her clit with his fingers. She starts jerking her hips again, getting louder and more sensitive as Kihyun rolls his hips as he slides into her, and Hyunwoo teases her very slippery clit ruthlessly, even if still gentle. He sees it on Kihyun’s face, when she’s about to come, and rubs her more firmly, ready to watch his expression when she squeezes and throbs around him just like she had done around himself.

And he does. Kihyun’s face scrunches up and he gives deep and hard thrusts as he moans out loudly and holds onto him, legs squeezing his sides as she comes. The younger male moans out as he feels the way she clings onto him, both her and her pussy. He thrusts in a few more times before he’s brushing Hyunwoo’s teasing fingers away from her clit, and pulls out.

Kihyun sits on his heels before them, staring at them as he breathes heavily. Lydia takes upon herself, despite her quivering thighs, to get off from her spot on top of Hyunwoo and lie down next to him on the bed, catching her breath. The older male shares a look with his friend, unsure of what to say or feel. Kihyun seems to think there’s nothing to be said, and lies on the the bed as well, next to Lydia.

A whole minute of them catching their breaths. Hyunwoo lazily strokes his cock, and feels Ronny’s heavy gaze on him. He looks to his side, and Lydia is sitting up and crawling down to nestle between Kihyun’s legs — the used condom already gone —, who barely even moves besides parting them so that she can find a place to settle. He watches as she licks it from base to tip, slowly, and sucks on the underside of the head. He wants to moan, but doesn’t, as he realizes he’s not even the one giving or receiving the blowjob.

She takes him into her mouth, and Kihyun lets his head fall back onto the pillow and breathes out heavily, eyes closing. Lydia looks up at Hyunwoo, and they maintain the gaze while she bobs her head slowly, until she reaches out with a hand and pulls him closer. He doesn’t feel like thinking, and guesses whatever idea she’s had, he can go with it.

Lydia pulls him so that he’s got his face close, and then brings him in so that they can kiss. Hyunwoo can feel both Ronny’s and Kihyun’s gazes on them now, and it’s  _hot._ He kisses the woman slowly and sensually, and it makes her emit a small needy noise. Then she pulls back, and looks into his eyes as she takes Kihyun’s cock back into her mouth, suckling on the head like it’s a lollipop. She puts her hand on his nape, and pulls him down, moving her lips to the lateral of the shaft, and guiding Hyunwoo to do the same. He doesn’t know if he’ll regret this later, or what the consequences are gonna be, but at that moment he couldn’t care less, and wraps his own plump lips around the head of Kihyun’s cock.

Lydia contents herself with sucking around the base of the younger male’s cock, while Hyunwoo bobs his head slowly, quite unsure of what to do, and uses his tongue to stimulate Kihyun’s cock like he’d like it to be done on his own. He looks up at him, and feels giddy at the lustful expression on the younger’s face. He’s doing a good job, he knows it. Hyunwoo pulls off to tongue at the underside, and Lydia moves up to suck on the shaft, licking the expense of it, wherever she can reach. The older man decides to do the same, and the both of them soon have their lips on each side of Kihyun’s cock, sliding up and down as he thrusts minimally in between them.

Kihyun bites down on his bottom lip as he watches his — second — best friend go down on him. Hyunwoo seems quite new to it, but like he’s enjoying himself, and it’s such a hot concept to him that it takes all of himself not to come in his mouth while Lydia sucks on his ballsack. At some point, she stops, and leans back to watch too as the older male seems to be having his way with Kihyun’s cock, sucking all he can inside his mouth and bobbing his head with soft satisfied hums. _“Hyung.”_ He moans, hand going own to grip lightly on the older’s hair. _“Ah. Fuck, hyung.”_

“It’s so hot when you speak korean to each other.” Lydia whispers timidly, and Kihyun looks at her quizzically. “It’s like you’ve got a dirty little secret and I don’t get to know.” She giggles.

Kihyun hums in amusement. “I guess.” He mutters, looking back down to watch as the older moves his lips around him, and then stops by the tip to tongue on it hungrily, lips so wet they glisten. Then the older looks up at him with curious eyes, and Kihyun has to pull him off before he comes. _“Too good.”_ He mutters when he shoots him a quizzical look.

 _“Let's get to her.”_ The older mutters, kneeling up. Kihyun nods, and kneels up as well as they both reach for Lydia, who lets herself be manhandled onto her back on the bed, and have her legs spread wide over each of their shoulders. Hyunwoo, still on the high from going down on Kihyun, is onto her right away, teasing her folds with his tongue. The younger male exhales shakily at the scene, and then leans in as well, and they share her pussy just like that.

Kihyun takes upon himself to teasing her clit, and Hyunwoo sucks on her labia and presses his tongue into her teasingly. But he seems to get bored, as he soon drags his lips up and starts tonging at her hardened nub along with Kihyun, none of them really minding their tongues touching each other, as well as their lips. In fact, they're into it. And when Kihyun sucks around her clit, he sucks on Hyunwoo's bottom lip as well. The noises she makes are so loud and desperate Kihyun could probably come just by listening and eating her pussy like this, with Hyunwoo's tongue enlaced with his as they taste her sticky wetness.

But then they seem to move at the same time, and then they're kissing, mere centimeters from her heat, both slick down to the chin from eating her out, sharing it with each other. It feels good, to kiss Hyunwoo like that, and Kihyun would never have guessed it could turn him on so much.

They pull away, and Kihyun's so turned on he helps Lydia onto her hands and knees. He slips two fingers into her, and curls them as they suck and lick at her clit, feeling how she's literally dripping, and how she squeezes around Kihyun's chubby fingers, almost screaming. The younger takes upon himself to relentlessly rub his tongue over her clit, and Hyunwoo goes to lick at her entrance around Kihyun's fingers.

She screams out, and her legs shake so violently she'd fall if it wasn't for Hyunwoo holding her up. She splashes over them, squeezing hard around Kihyun and squirting all over his chest and Hyunwoo's chin. She fucks herself onto his fingers, seeming to draw out the orgasm forever, and then finally stops, her legs still trembling, and they let her fall onto the bed.

Kihyun lets Hyunwoo take care of her pussy, and takes upon himself to tongue at her furled entrance. He hums as he goes at it, and briefly pictures himself doing the same to Hyunwoo, getting even harder. He's going to explode.

“She's all clean for you, if you'd like to go for it. We made sure it was throughout.” Ronny calls out from the armchair, where she watches them like she's watching TV, but her tone is teasing.

Kihyun glances at her, then at Lydia's hole in front of him, how Hyunwoo's licking at her lazily, and remembers the lube. Kihyun takes the bottle and drizzles some on his fingers, as well as dipping them inside her pussy to collect her own wetness, relishing on how she keens at it. He leans in to lap at her entrance again before he pushes in a finger.

Lydia hums appreciatively, still needy, and pushes back against his fingers. Hyunwoo seems interested in it, and pulls back from sucking on her clit to sit up and watch as the younger male presses lubed fingers into her. She takes it easily, not one muscle in her body tense after having come so many times. He mutters _“One more.”_ to him, and Kihyun's breath catches, picturing for a second that the one squeezing around his fingers is his friend instead. He complies, nonetheless, and adds a second finger into her. He goes slow and teasing, chuckling at how she complains with quiet whines and Hyunwoo makes an impatient noise by his side.

“Get on your back.” He says to the older male. Hyunwoo looks up at him, surprised at being addressed, and nods quietly. Kihyun bites down on his bottom lip, wanting to kiss him, to climb him and make him see stars. But he can't. Not right now.

He pulls his fingers out of her, and helps her get up, her limbs barely responding to her commands, and lie atop of Hyunwoo again, but this time chest-to-chest. He takes two new packets of condoms, and instructs Hyunwoo to hold Lydia down as she tries to sit on his cock. Then, Kihyun rolls the preservative down on himself before he does the same to Hyunwoo.

Intending to just get at it, Kihyun moves until he's straddling Hyunwoo's thighs, his cock nestles between her buttcheeks, but the older man seems to have a better plan, and sneaks a hand down to take his member and slips it into her pussy. Both Lydia and Kihyun moan at the sensation, and Hyunwoo takes the younger male by the hips and moves them back and forth, his cock slipping in and out slowly, sliding easily due to her wetness, the noises the friction make are loud and wet. And then he pulls Kihyun out, pushing himself in.

The younger male smirks at his friend, and waits for him to bottom out before he presses the tip of his wet cock to her hole. He starts pushing in, and all three of them moan.

“God.” Kihyun gasps. She doesn't resist, doesn't even show any sign she's in pain, and he bottoms out easily, groaning at the tight fit. “How does it feel?” He asks.

Lydia's response is a whimper against the older male's chest, and Hyunwoo's is a deep moan, with his head thrown back and thrusting weakly into her. Kihyun watches them, satisfied, and starts moving. Hyunwoo does so as well, holding onto Lydia's cheeks and spreading them, both finding leverage and giving Kihyun better access. They both moan, Kihyun loving the feeling of warmth and tightness around him, completely different but still just as amazing — if not more — than fucking a pussy. Hyunwoo wants to cry, feeling in pure bliss as he drives his cock into her, and is able to feel Kihyun through her walls.

Lydia is on a completely different level, though, arching her back and drooling onto Hyunwoo's chest, her eyelashes sticking together with tears as she moans so beautifully it turns them on twice as much.

But she's close, already so terrible close, and Kihyun kisses her shoulders while Hyunwoo sneaks a hand down to rub her clit. It's so slippery his finger slips here and there, but it doesn't matter, as she's so close just the feeling of being touched there brings her to it again, and she's calling out for all deities as she squeezes around them both and fucks back onto them, crying. They fuck her through it, slow and deep.

Kihyun decides to spare her this time, and pulls out. Hyunwoo seems to share the feeling, and he helps her lie down on the bed next to him, and she flops around mindlessly, completely spent.

They're both terribly hard though, and Kihyun pulls off the condom, crawling towards Hyunwoo and straddling his hips, pulling off his own condom and getting lube, pressing their erections together and drizzling it over their cocks before he throws it aside, jerking them both off at the same time. He pants so loud maybe someone outside of the room could hear, his cock throbbing violently at how good he feels.

Hyunwoo holds onto his thighs, and practically fucks into his hand and against his cock, moaning lowly and needy. Lydia felt good, she felt amazing, but Hyunwoo had to admit, more than anything, Kihyun's much heavier and sturdy body against his felt just right. _“Kihyun-ah.”_ He calls, rolling his hips against his, and the younger starts doing the same, moans escalating as he gets closer, hands around their cocks.

 _“Come for me, hyung.”_ He practically demands, and Hyunwoo is nowhere near denying, his head falling back and face scrunching up as he spills over Kihyun's hands, their cocks, and his own torso. The younger follows very few seconds after, feeling Hyunwoo's cock throbbing against his. He shakes slightly, also spent at having been edged for over an hour.

He pants, lets go of their members, but doesn't have the energy to get off the older, laying on top of him. Hyunwoo welcomes it, wrapping his arms around his back as he also tries to catch his breath.

A few moments later, there's the sound of someone walking, and Ronny is walking towards Lydia, who seems to be close to falling asleep. She kisses her forehead, and leans down to whisper things in her ear. Lydia's hands move to hold her, as if she couldn't hold back from it, and she nods a few times at whatever the other woman is saying. Ronny pulls back and pecks her lips once before holding her in her arms and helping her off the bed.

“You two can stay and rest, I'm giving her a bath. My baby needs my attention now.” She says, then leans down and picks up the taller woman bridal style. Hyunwoo watches, Kihyun half asleep atop of him, as she walks around the bed and stops next to them. “You two were better than I expected.” She says, and Lydia has half the mind to open her eyes just in the slightest to look at them. “Kihyun is very interesting. Maybe I could be into guys, after all.” Ronny teases.

Hyunwoo glares, tightening his arms around the man on top of him, who puffs out a small noise.

The fair skinned woman chuckles, and shakes her head. “I'm just teasing you, big guy.” She says before walking off with Lydia in her arms, whining quietly.

There's a moment of silence, and then Kihyun's groggy voice saying. _“Good luck to us explaining this to Minhyuk.”_

Hyunwoo guffaws, lying him down next to him and kissing him sweetly. _“We can talk about that later.”_ He says. _“Let me just hold you for now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> (Please either send something here or on Twitter/CuriousCat [both @DoctorFatCat] because I'm really proud of this smut and would like feedback :<)


End file.
